


Innocent Gesture

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent gesture has an unexpected result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Gesture

**Title:** Innocent Gesture  
 **Prompt:** Flesh  
 **Word Count:** 112  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Guinevere  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** An innocent gesture has an unexpected result. 

** Innocent Gesture **  
The warm sweet taste of her flesh under his lips aroused him more than it should. Why would kissing her hand cause such a reaction? It was an innocent gesture. 

Arthur looked up into Guinevere’s big brown eyes. He watched as she slowly lowered her sooty lashes to shut him out. 

She could feel what Arthur was feeling. She didn’t want to let him know that she felt something to.

It was not proper for a handmaiden to love the Prince of Camelot but she did. She knew he loved her too.  

Arthur let go of her hand and walked away. 

Guinevere opened her eyes to watch him as he walked away.   


End file.
